


Chocolates and Flowers

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi get married when they are six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates and Flowers

“Iwa-chan, will you be my boyfriend?” Oikawa asked during recess one day as they sat on the swing set, more kicking their feet than actually swinging since Iwaizumi was afraid of heights. 

“No way. You’re allergic to flowers.” Iwaizumi answered firmly, causing Oikawa’s eyebrows to scrunch together.

“So?”

“ _ So _ my mommy says that when I become someone’s boyfriend I’m supposed to get them flowers to be romantic, and you’re allergic so I can’t be your boyfriend.” Iwaizumi reasoned.

“Okay, then be my husband instead.” Oikawa said with a shrug.

Iwaizumi considered that for a moment. “What do husbands do?”

“Daddy says that they give chocolate and jewelry.”

“Alright, we can do that then.” Iwaizumi nodded, pulling a slightly melted kitkat bar out of his pocket and breaking it in half to give part of it to Oikawa, whose eyes lit up at the offering.

The next day Oikawa brought Iwaizumi a necklace made of string, macaroni, and  _ a lot _ of glitter. Iwaizumi wore it proudly for the entire day, even though it did get glitter on him.

Splitting candy bars became a habit that stuck with them even when they claimed they didn’t remember how it had started. Which they continued to claim even when they started holding hands in highschool and subtly -obviously- kissing when no one -everyone- was looking.

Their actual wedding day was the first time that their marriage, decided on the basis of Oikawa’s allergies, was brought up by one of them instead of by one of their parents. Of course, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when Oikawa brought it up, but he’d let it slide. “We never really divorced from our marriage when we were six, but we also never had a proper wedding, so thank you all for attending this one, even though you couldn’t be there for the original.”  


End file.
